Another Sweet Memory
by Scarlet Aki-chin
Summary: Akashi isn't yet at home and Kuroko is starting to feel worry. Basically it's about the AkaKuro couple celebrating their New Year.


_It's hard to believe that I actually finished this with just two hours and heck, I never planned to write this. It just came across my mind, I actually just want this to be my FB status and how it escalated to be a one-shot is still a mystery. Oh! Never mind! I just wanna say Happy New Year to all of you._

_I hope you will enjoy this. Thank you!_

_Before I forgot, sorry for any mistakes._

Another Sweet Memory

.

.

.

Kuroko was watching the television in the living room until he suddenly realized that his lover, a certain red head has yet to come back home. It's already 12.45pm. He frowned, though it barely noticeable due to his stoic face.

Akashi has never been this late.

Sure, his lover did mention about coming back home late but he did not say he will be very late. Kuroko was starting to feel worry. What if something happens to him? Kuroko stood up abruptly, he need to at least call Akashi just to make sure he is fine and when he was about to reach his cellphone suddenly everything turned dark that he can't find the cellphone anywhere. Seems like the electric went down. Kuroko starting to be panicked because it rarely happens to their house. The house feels so quiet that it starting to be creepy, at least for him. Kuroko tried to move slowly, trying to find any source of light to help him until suddenly he felt hands touching his hips before wrapping it firmly. Then he felt unfamiliar warmth from his back.

"Happy new year, Tetsuya." A subtle voice whispered on his ear.

Kuroko's heart missed a bit before a relieved sigh escaped from his lips. "I should have known that it is you, Sei-kun." He remarked before leaning his back on his lover's body. It's still dark but with Akashi near him, he didn't really care anymore. Akashi's warmness made him feel safe and protected. Then suddenly the light returned. Okay, now he knew who is responsible for the blackout.

"Of course it's me." Akashi chuckled a bit before leaning his face at Kuroko, bringing it closer to his neck before whispering seductively to him.

"Nobody shall touch you but me." He kissed the nape of his lover then brought his face near to his ear. "If somebody were to touch what is mine, I'll kill that person without a second thought." He said monotonously but one can actually sense there's venom contained in his voice.

Kuroko shuddered a bit before a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his Tetsuya suddenly turned around before wrapping his arms to hug him.

"Sei-kun is being even more possessive this year." He said before burying his face into the red head's chest, snuggling him even closer. He really loves his warmness.

Akashi smirked. "I have to or else someone might try to steal away my dear Tetsuya from me, though I doubt he or she will actually dare to do that."

"You are kidding me Akashi Seijuro? Nobody will have the guts to do that, everybody know how scary can you be." Kuroko said with his face still on Akashi's chest. He doesn't feel like moving for a while.

Akashi smiled this time. Even though he can't see Kuroko's face but he knows that the latter was actually smiled. Seriously? How can someone be this cute? Only Tetsuya does that.

"Of course Tetsuya. So can I have my gift?"

Kuroko frowned. "What gift?" He stared Akashi.

"My new year gift of course." Akashi smirked.

"But people do not give present on New Year?"

"I still want my gift. I asked for it last week right?" Akashi stared his lover.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You are not lying right?"

"Why would I lie? Don't say that you forgot about it, Tetsuya?"

"..."

Kuroko starting to feel guilty. He totally forgot about the request. Akashi has sacrificed a lot for him, yet how come he forgot such a simple thing like this? He's utterly hopeless isn't he? Akashi must be disappointed with him.

Akashi stared his lover's expression changed. He knew that Kuroko must be feeling guilty but it's not his fault though. He never asked for a gift, he just teasing the bluenette.

"Tetsuya I'm just kiddi-" Before he could even finish speaking, he felt a sudden warm on his lips. Is he being kissed? Tetsuya seriously kissing him? His Tetsuya is not the one who will initiate the kiss so it actually a real surprise for Akashi.

"I'm sorry that I forgot about your present so this is my present to you." Kuroko said between shy and guilt after they parted. His face turned to the other directiont; he can felt his face reddening that was why he refused to look at Akashi because he bet that his pale skin will no longer be pale; it was flushed in red due to the embarrassment.

After a while he realized that the situation suddenly became silent. Why is Akashi being quiet? Is he still mad? Kuroko daring himself to face his lover and...

He laughed.

"Seriously, Sei-kun? You are blushing?!" He stated monotonously though it didn't really monotone because he was restraining himself from keep laughing.

"Sto-stop it, Tetsuya! Don't laugh!" Akashi demanded, trying to keep his cool facade though it actually failed because he was literally blushing. Damn it! Being kissed first for the first time by Tetsuya himself, he never expected that he, the Almighty Akashi Seijuro was capable of blushing. He's lucky that no one else sees this but his Tetsuya only. Akashi Seijuro never blushes. Ever.

In Kuroko case, he was still laughing thoroughly. Akashi's face right now was almost same as the color of his hair; red. He couldn't believe that he will get the chance of seeing the scary red head blushing. Looks like it worth. Seeing his Sei-kun being co cute, he suddenly had the urge to pinch his reddening cheeks.

"Its Sei-kun's fault for trying to trick me. He never asked me for a present." Kuroko said after he was done laughing.

Akashi said nothing. He was still blushing. 'This is so embarrassing!' He thought. He swears that he will never try to trick his lover after this. Who knows that this bluenette was capable of making him to be like this?

Kuroko smiled seeing Akashi that still refuse to look at him. This is going to be his best year, ever. He walked closer to Akashi before slipping his fingers with the Akashi's.

"Happy new year too, Sei-kun." He said as he leaned his body closer to the red head once again. Akashi nodded the pulled Kuroko into a hug. He then whispered to the bluenette's ear.

"I love you my dear Tetsuya."

"I love you too my cute Sei-kun." Kuroko replied in a teasing manner.

"Heyy!"

"But you are cute."

"Tetsuya!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! I won't say it anymore."

Akashi stared Kuroko and the latter stared him back in the same intense stare before they started to laugh together. Kuroko hugged his lover as his lover caressed his hair before he retaliated the hug back.

This year will mark another sweet memory of their love...

.

.

.

_That's all. I'm sorry if this fic kind of crappy to you. _

_Reviews are appreciated. Bye!_


End file.
